During the Journey to Babel
by Theatre Phoenix
Summary: An old friend of Sarek's tags along for the Babel Conference to observe on orders from the Keepers. But he has a more personal reason for coming along.
1. Getting Aboard

**Title:** During the Journey to Babel

Lord Christopher had to resist the urge to get after Sarek and his son as he watched the transaction before him. He had to remind himself that he was disguised as a Vulcan and could not afford to blow his cover.

He was on assignment from the Keepers to observe Federation delegates and the Babel conference provide a great opportunity for that. Lord Christopher did not want to just observe, he wanted to interact with the people around him and to do that he sought aid from his old friend Sarek.

"You should come out of retirement for the Babel Conference." Lord Christopher said as he walked into Sarek's home. It took awhile for Amanda and Sarek to get over the surprise of suddenly seeing Lord Christopher unannounced before they could respond.

"Why should I do that?" Sarek asked.

"Several reasons. It's good to see you Amanda," Lord Christopher said suddenly turning his attention to the Vulcan's wife. "How's your garden?"

"Good," Amanda said. After the many years of knowing Lord Christopher Engel she was use to his sudden change of topics in conversations. It was like his mind had several things going on inside of it at once. "I think my husband wishes to know your reasons."

"But of course," Lord Christopher said turning back to Sarek. "First of all your too good at what you do to retire this early, secondly I need your help getting in, thirdly and lastly … I shall keep to myself for the time being and just trust me that it's a good one."

"Why do you need to get in and why should I help you in that?" Sarek asked his friend.

"Well I need to observe members of the Federation – the Keepers want a basic idea of what the members are like." Lord Christopher explained. "You should help me because I'm asking as a friend who needs assistance and I'm not ashamed to ask for help; plus you owe me a favor."

"For what?" Amanda asked curious.

"It involved teaching your husband the origins of the 'hokey-pokey' and the 'Ring around the Rosie' nursery rhyme." Lord Christopher explained. Amanda let of a little laugh of surprise.

"Both of which I find rather unsettling." Sarek said firmly. "How should we go about it?"

"Thank you, my friend," Lord Christopher could not help but smile at Sarek. It was agreed that Lord Christopher would pose as one of Sarek's aid to get abroad then after that he would use his own skills to be kept out of sight.

Lord Christopher knew that Spock and Sarek were not on good terms with each other, he had seen that when he and his sister visited them about four years ago, but not to even give his son the ta'al.

"As soon as your settle I'll arrange a tour of the ship." Captain Kirk offered Sarek and Amanda. "Mr. Spock will conduct you."

"I prefer another guide, Captain." Sarek said. Lord Christopher saw Amanda look down uncomfortable at her husband's words and quickly stole a sideways glance towards her son. Lord Christopher could sense the tension that existed between father and son; it was giving him a headache. The surprise and curiosity from the Captain and the Doctor added to Lord Christopher's headache; being an empath was annoying sometimes.

When it was finally revealed Sarek's and Amanda's connection to Spock, shock emulated from Kirk and McCoy that would have knocked Lord Christopher off his feet if he was not prepared for it.

After that fiasco Spock excused himself to return to his duties and the Vulcan party was taken to their quarters. This was the point in which Lord Christopher broke off from the Vulcans, he knew exactly where their quarters would be, and started roaming about meeting the delegates. Tensions were high among many of them prolonging his headache, he sometimes wonder how his sister as a telepath could handle the actual thoughts of people; for Lord Christopher it was too much. He passed by many races each with his or her own level of intense emotion of some sort. At one point he was not looking where he was going and accidently bumped into one of the Andorian delegates. The delegate was emotionally charged but before Lord Christopher could get a read on him, he was gone.

Lord Christopher shook his head to shake off the headache; he then collected his thoughts and put up mental blocks to keep out the emotions bombarding him. After awhile he ran into Spock who was more than surprised to see him.

"Na'shaya Pi'veh."* Lord Christopher greeted Spock with the nickname that he had given him when Spock was just a child.

"How did you get aboard?" Spock asked.

"Not even a 'hello'? Blame your father – he helped." Lord Christopher explained.

"I did not see you with them," Spock said eying Lord Christopher.

"Spock, you were so focused on your parents, like everyone else, that you couldn't have possibly noticed me." Lord Christopher explained gesturing with his hands in exasperation. "Don't worry – no one will catch me, there are so many delegates here that no one will notice another one."

"I'm not worried." Spock stated but Lord Christopher stared at him knowing better.

"Spock, you really need to remember that I'm an empath." Lord Christopher said patting Spock on the shoulder. "Everything will be fine between you and your father, trust me."

"It's illogical for me to believe that without facts to base it on," Spock said. "But based on past experience …I will. I have to ask though – why seek the aid of my parents when you could have come aboard on your own?"

"I have my reasons, Spock." Lord Christopher smiled pulling out his pocket watch. "Spock, you have to get ready for that formal reception and so do I."

Spock nodded reluctantly; he would rather sit and talk with Lord Christopher then meet and greet delegates that were on edge with each other.

"I'll see ya later Pi'veh," Lord Christopher said making his way. "Oh Spock," he stopped and turned back to the Vulcan. "Do you remember that phrase that my sister and I would tell each other all the time?"

"Which one?" Spock remember that they would tell each other many things that made little sense to him, but whatever they said had meaning for each other.

"Everything will turn out as it should." Lord Christopher smiled as he turned around and continued his way to his quarters.

* * *

_Authoress' Note: * _"Greetings Little one."

This is set during the episode 'Journey to Babel' and is connected to my 'Keepers' story. Please leave a review to tell me what you think -- positive or negative I really don't mind which!! Enjoy!


	2. Sehlat

**Title: **During the Journey to Babel

The Formal reception was like any other that Lord Christopher had attended in the past. He stood in a back corner and observed the delegates as they talked and debated amongst themselves. No one really spoke to Lord Christopher because they never really noticed him. He was not exactly invisible, such an act would have been too much of a strain on Lord Christopher if he did it for a long time; the best way to describe it was that if someone saw him they would register him as someone of little importance and move on to someone more 'important'. Those who did talk with only did 'small talk' which he did not mind it just got tedious answering the same questions over and over again.

Ambassador Sarek and Amanda entered with little ceremony; Lord Christopher raised his glass and gave them a small nod greeting them which was returned with Sarek returning the nod and Amanda smiling. Captain Kirk, followed by Doctor McCoy and Spock, entered soon after the Vulcan Ambassador. The officers mixed and mingled and finally ended up talking with Sarek and Amanda.

"What does your government say about Coridan?" a small voice spoke up. Lord Christopher looked around for the source of the voice with little success. "Down here." Lord Christopher looked down and saw a golden man who was about three feet tall.

"My apologizes, friend." Lord Christopher said.

"Don't worry," the little man said with a smile. "I'm use to it with aliens; most of the members of the Federation are taller than us."

"Forgive me – but what was your question?" Lord Christopher asked.

"What does your government say?" the little man asked again.

"My government has sent me to observe the conference more than anything." Lord Christopher explained truthfully. "My government has no voting rights within the Federation."

Before the golden man could ask for further clarification the Tellarite Ambassador, Gav, loudly demanded to know Sarek's position concerning Coridan. Fortunately the heated discussion was defused by Kirk.

"Ambassador Gav's temper is going to get the better of him one of these days." Lord Christopher commented taking a sip from his drink. The little golden man nodded and wished Lord Christopher a good evening when his compainoin called him away.

"He did have a pet sehlat he was rather fond of." Lord Christopher heard Amanda say. He looked over to where she was standing. She was talking to Dr. McCoy.

"Sehlat?" McCoy asked.

"It's sort of a fat teddy bear." Amanda said making no effort to conceal her grin. Lord Christopher smiled to himself; he had many fond memories of Amanda embarrassing Spock whenever he came to visit them on Vulcan. Terran parents took such delight in embarrassing their young in front of others outside the family.

"There is no logic in it." young Spock once said to Lord Christopher over a game of 3D chess.

"Spock, she's your mother." Lord Christopher said moving one of his pieces to another level.

"That statement is illogical." Spock responded moving one of his own pieces.

"To you perhaps," Lord Christopher smiled. "Checkmate." Spock looked over the board and gave an inaudible sigh admitting defeat. "Come one – time for your lesso—."

Lord Christopher was suddenly rammed to the floor by a sehlat that began ferociously licking his face in joy.

"I-Chaya!" Spock said as he tried to get the creature off Lord Christopher.

"It's alright Spock," Lord Christopher said with laughter. "Yes I missed you too I-Chaya; now get off of me." The sehlat obediently got off panting happily and sat next to Lord Christopher's prostrate form.

"My apologizes; I –" Spock began but Lord Christopher raised his hand.

"No harm, no foul." he said breathing hard. "I think I-Chaya is a bit bigger since last I was here. That or it just feels that way; and I'm going to go with the latter assumption."

"What happen?" Amanda asked as she walked into the room. She looked down at Lord Christopher on the floor with a worried look on her face.

"Sometimes Amanda I think that sehlat of your husband and son acts too much like a dog." Lord Christopher said from the floor. "It was overjoyed to see me apparently."

"Apparently," Amanda repeated moving out of the way of her son as he helped Lord Christopher back on his feet.

"Animals, Spock, have played an important role in the history of Terrans." Lord Christopher began explaining brushing himself off. "In war and in personal life; for today's lesson I think I will start with the Carthaginian commander Hannibal and his use of elephants against the Romans during the Punic Wars."

Lord Christopher smiled at himself at the memory and looked at Spock who had just given McCoy more details of a sehlat and walked over to him.

"I remember that sehlat rather fondly." Lord Christopher said.

"You do?" Spock remarked rasing an eyebrow. "Despite the fact that I-Chaya would repeatedly pummel you to the ground?"

"If I didn't know any better I would say you were just being sarcastic," Lord Christopher said taking the last gulp of his drink and looking at the glass sadly. "This stuff is not the same as the real thing; no matter how much one drinks one can't even get close to being tipsy."

"I thought you could not get drunk even if you had actual alcohol." Spock commented with a very subtle confused look on his face.

"I don't," Lord Christopher said. "You shouldn't let McCoy get under your skin; he's just joking. Terrans like to poke fun at each other in jest."

"It would illogical for me –" Spock began but stopped when he saw Lord Christopher shaking his head.

"For Creator's sake Spock," Lord Christopher put down his empty glass and looked harshly at Spock. "Did all the lessons my sister and I gave you mean nothing? You seem to be forgetting you are Terran as well as Vulcanian."

"It is better that I chose the path of logic then that of emotions." Spock justified himself to Lord Christopher.

"Better? Or is there another reason?" Lord Christopher looked over at Kirk. "You have to go now; Trouble on the Bridge."

Lord Christopher bowed to Spock and left just as Kirk was walking over to his First Officer

* * *

_Authoress' Note:_ Thank you all for reading and reviewing.This story is connect to my story about the Keepers, which also has Lord Chirstopher in it. Enjoy and please review!!


	3. Threats of Many Sorts

**Title:** During the Journey to Babel

"There will be payment for you slander Sarek." Ambassador Gav growled.

"Threats are illogical," Sarek responded to Ambassador Gav's threat. "And payment is usually expensive."

Gav glared at the Vulcan Ambassador before he exited the reception room. Captain Kirk looked at Sarek wanting an explanation but decided against pressing the issue. Kirk went to see how the other delegates were doing.

"Ambassador Sarek," Sarek turned around and saw Lord Christopher looking at him with a grim expression. "May I have a private word with you?"

Sarek nodded and they left the reception room to walk in the hallways.

"What is it you wish to speak with me about?" Sarek asked his friend.

"How's your heart?" Lord Christopher asked. The question caused Sarek to stop walking falling behind his friend.

"How do you know of that?"

Lord Christopher stopped walking when Sarek asked his question; sighing he turned around and faced the Vulcan.

"Sarek I'm a healer, not as good as my sister, but almost; I can sense illness in many life forms." Lord Christopher explained. "I've known for some time. I'm going to assume, by your reaction, that you have not told Amanda yet.

"Let's go where we can talk where the wall doesn't have so many ears." Lord Christopher suggested as a small crowd past them.

"Walls with ears?" Sarek asked confused.

"I think the observation deck will do." Lord Christopher said ignoring Sarek's ignorance at the Terran adage.

They arrived at the observation deck and fortunately there was an absence of other people. One wall of the room was nothing but windows that allowed one to look out in space and had chairs that lined the other walls. Lord Christopher walked over to the window and gazed contemplatively at the twinkling stars; Sarek set himself down in a chair that was near the window, giving in to his tiredness.

"Bensinsadrate is not going to help your condition very much." Lord Christopher said turning to Sarek.

Sarek nodded in acknowledgement and slowly walked to his friend. "Not completely, but it does lessen the symptoms."

"Why haven't you told Amanda?"

"There's nothing she can do." Sarek responded; that was a topic he did not wish to discuss.

"Or is it you don't want her to worry," Lord Christopher saw something flash in Sarek's eyes as he turned away. "It's a good intention Sarek, but she will want to know; she loves you very much. She is after all a Terran woman."

"I kn—" Sarek's response was cut off by pain that emulated from his heart. He clutched his heart as he fell to the ground; fortunately Sarek did not make contact with the floor because Lord Christopher caught him and sat him down in a chair.

"Easy Old Friend," Lord Christopher whispered. His face was covered with concern as he watched the Vulcan conceal his pain.

"I need to meditate," Sarek finally said hoarsely.

"You're in no condition to be walking about the ship. Meditate here; I'll keep watch so no one walks in on you." Lord Christopher offered. Sarek agreed and closed his eyes to meditate.

When Sarek was deep within his mind, Lord Christopher locked the observation deck's door. Lord Christopher walked over to his friend and placed his hands on Sarek's shoulders.

"Let's see if I can help you my friend," Lord Christopher whispered as he entered a trance of his own.

Among his people Lord Christopher was considered a very talented Healer as well as an Ambassador. Healing amongst his kind was done with the Healer's spirit; the Healer could either, depending on how well trained he was, could lend his own energy to aid the sick person's healing process or take on the illness itself and the Healer would heal it in his own body.

Because of the different physiology Lord Christopher could only lend some of his energy to help Sarek. It was not much, but it did aid in letting Sarek regain his composer. The Vulcan's heartbeat slowed and Lord Christopher redrew his energy from Sarek.

Lord Christopher could feel the dull pain from the spasm that Sarek experienced; feeling the pain of a wound one was healing was a common side effect amongst Healers. Lord Christopher sat on the floor near Sarek easing his own breathing. The effects of the healing was noticeable in Sarek; Lord Christopher had been among Vulcans long enough to notice the very subtle facial expressions they had.

"It's not enough," Lord Christopher whispered to himself. He knew that Sarek's condition would need medical attention from his own kind rather soon – sooner than he thought. When he first enlisted the help of Sarek he knew of the heart condition but calculated that it would not arise until the journey back to Vulcan; which would give an opportunity for Sarek and Spock to connect again as father and son. Ill health always seemed to draw a family close; Lord Christopher had seen it many times in many different races.

After an hour or so, Sarek was ending his meditation when Lord Christopher felt a disruption on the ship; it caused his heart to race and him to be a bit dazed. He immediately recognized the disruption – it was death. Not the death of natural caused like old age, it was murder.

Lord Christopher stood up too quickly giving him a head rush which he attempted to shake off.

"Sarek?"

"Yes," Sarek hid finished his meditation just as Lord Christopher stood. Lord Christopher concealed the shock of what he just felt.

"We should head back to your quarters before Amanda worries." Lord Christopher unlocked the observation deck's door with Sarek closed behind him.

As they walked back to Sarek's quarters neither one spoke to the other, Sarek because he had nothing to say and Lord Christopher because there was too much in his mind from him to get it out in words.

"Amanda would like to see you before you go." Sarek said when they reached his quarters.

"I better not come in right now," Lord Christopher said solemnly.

"Why?"

"Because the Captain, the Doctor and your Son are in there right now talking to your wife because they just found Ambassador Gav dead on deck 11 section A3 stuffed in a Jefferies Tube." Lord Christopher explained. "And suspicion has fallen on you."

"Illogical."

"Not really since the way he was killed – the killer used tal'shaya" Lord Christopher faced his friend. "There's someone aboard this ship that wants to cause a lot of problems for the Federation. Be careful my friend."

"Of course." Sarek opened his door and entered.

Lord Christopher turned to leave but something was nagging at him not to go. He slowly walked away but he had no intention of leaving just yet. He quickly became unseen and stayed near Sarek's quarters. After a few moments Lord Christopher was glad he did when a medical team came swarming into the Ambassador's quarters.

"It's worse than I thought." He said to himself as he watched the medical team carry Sarek out on a gurney followed by a worried wife, a concerned doctor, a grim captain and a very anxious son. The later of the group did not reveal his anxiety, he tried to keep his Vulcan composure and was surprisingly succeeding.

The Captain and the First Officer allowed the Doctor to do his work with the wife following, as they returned to the Bridge. Spock looked behind him and saw Lord Christopher; they both exchanged silent glances before Spock broke eye contact and followed his Captain.

* * *

_Authoress' Note:_ Sorry it took so long to update but my muse suddenly dissappeared and left me hanging. Please enjoy and review; I need at least three reviews to know people are reading this. Thanks! :)


	4. Talks and Debates

**Title:** During the Journey to Babel

Lord Christopher walked into the Sickbay and looked around causally. Most of the occupants were busy with their tasks and none noticed him. Not that they could for that matter, besides Lord Christopher did not want to bother in dealing with protocol since he was breaking it.

He glanced over to Sarek who had McCoy hovering over him scanning the Vulcan's body. Lord Christopher thought it best not to disturb the Ambassador or the Doctor and continued on his own task. He was looking for someone in particular and that person was at a computer consul.

"Perfect," Lord Christopher said to himself. He walked up quietly behind the person and lean close in to whisper. "Nurse Chapel, I need you to do several things for me; the first check your blood banks for Vulcan blood – see how much you have; next pull Commander Spock's health records just to check. Why are doing this you may ask – well I'll tell you – you're checking on gut instinct.

"Of course I didn't tell you this – you never heard or saw me." Lord Christopher stood up as Chapel got up to check the blood bank. It was not the first time Lord Christopher placed a suggestion in people's mind. It was common enough practice amongst the Keepers. Everything around was going almost as he predicted, except that Sarek was much sicker then Lord Christopher had thought.

Lord Christopher left Sickbay and returned to the vacant guest quarters he was using to write his report to his Parliament. He tried his best to focus on his report but something was distracting his mind. Realizing that whatever was invading his mind he could not ignore, he put his report down and focused on it.

Someone was being attacked; it was calculated and cold as though it was part of a plan. There was not anything personal about the attack. Lord Christopher focused more on the attack and discovered that the attacker was the Andorian delegate he ran into who was emotionally changed. It was hard for him to decipher who was being attacked but he knew where it was occurring. He rushed out of his room and ran to the attack.

Lord Christopher should not have been surprised when he saw the Andorian attacking the Captain, but he was. He got there just as the Andorian was about to stab Kirk and he was aim towards the heart. Moments like these made Lord Christopher thankful he was also telekinetic; he redirected the stab away from the heart but it unfortunately punctured the left lung. He cursed to himself as Kirk knocked the Andorian unconscious.

Kirk tried to report the attack to the Bridge, but before the Captain could complete his report he collapsed to the ground. Lord Christopher quickly walked to the injured Captain and began to heal his wound. He could not complete heal it because it would not be consistent to Kirk's memories. Lord Christopher, however, sped up the healing process so the Captain would be up and about in a few days.

Lord Christopher finished his partial healing and left just before security arrived. He watched as security called for a medical team and kept curious onlookers from getting too close. They cuffed the Andorian just as he was beginning to regain consciousness.

Lord Christopher left the scene before he collapsed. He felt drained from doing two healings within such a short span of time, mostly because one was not human; a healing on a non-human for Lord Christopher was always more difficult than a human. He returned to Sarek and Amanda's quarters and sat down for a quick rest. He would have almost fallen asleep had not Amanda bust into the room in tears.

"Amanda what's wrong?" Lord Christopher jumped out of his chair and steadied Amanda.

"He won't do it." She said quietly. "He won't help."

"Amanda, please tell me what's going on – I'm a telepath not omnipotent." Lord Christopher placed Amanda in the chair he was previously sitting in.

"Spock was going to give Sarek a blood transfusion for his operation but Kirk got attacked and wounded." She explained. "Now Spock is saying that it's his duty to take command of the ship."

"He's not handing command over to, what's his name – Scotty?"

"No!" Amanda bust out into tears as she answered.

"Have you tried talking to him?" Lord Christopher handed her a handkerchief to dry her eyes.

"I don't know what good that will do," She took the handkerchief and dry her eyes. "You how stubborn he can be."

"Like his father," Lord Christopher remarked as he leaned against the desk. "First dry your eyes, compose yourself and then go talk to him. And if that doesn't work, I'll see what I can do."

Amanda nodded and finished wiping her eyes. "How do I look?"

"As you should – a worried wife." Lord Christopher smiled and took his friend into a hug. "Your family is something else you know that?"

Amanda allowed a small chuckle escape her lips as she looked at Lord Christopher's face.

"Thank you," she said.

"There's nothing to thank me for." Lord Christopher took Amanda's hands in his. "Now off you go talk with your son and then go to your husband."

Amanda obeyed willingly and left the quarters leaving Lord Christopher to rethink his plan.

* * *

Lord Christopher stood outside Spock's quarters as Amanda begged him to help his father. Neither one of the room's occupants were aware of his presence outside, and for the moment, he wanted that way.

Lord Christopher watched as Amanda rushed out of the room and waited to see if Spock would follow. He sensed that Spock almost did but the Commander stopped at the door. Lord Christopher composed himself; he did not want to go into Spock's room with his anger in control and would just make the situation even worse. Lord Christopher overrode the lock on Spock's door and walked in.

"Lord Christ—"

"Sit down Spock," Lord Christopher demanded of Spock; a demand that Spock obeyed. It was not hard to decipher that Lord Christopher was very mad. "I don't want to hear your reasons or explanations for not helping your dying father; I don't want it Spock, I've heard it and I can't believe you."

Spock averted his eyes away from Lord Christopher. In his childhood Spock, despite how human is sounded, hated to make either Lord Christopher or his sister mad or even disappointed in him.

"I am doing my duty." Spock explained not expecting him to understand.

"Bull." Lord Christopher spat. "I do understand Spock; I understand you better then you think. You're trying to prove something to someone – that much is certain. Which is ridiculous!"

"No it is logical." Spock returned standing up; now he was eye to eye with Lord Christopher. "I cannot sacrifice the fate of many for the life of one individual."

Instead of responding with words Lord Christopher pushed Spock back into his chair as if he was a child and he bent down to look Spock in the eye.

"Reality isn't based in logic, life isn't based in logic. Everything is not black and white; it isn't that stark; there is gray and many shades of gray." Lord Christopher said quietly; there was harshness to his tone that Spock had only heard Lord Christopher used once when speaking to the Vulcan High Council. the tone had an eerie calm to it, but Spock knew that it hide something dangerous.

"That's the problem with you Vulcans," Lord Christopher began again. The term 'you Vulcans' was something unexpected; never before had Lord Christopher grouped Spock with the rest of his race. "You strive to live your lives as logical as possible and then you expect the rest of reality to comply. I'm not saying logic doesn't exist, it does. But it's not the dominating force in the universe."

Lord Christopher stood up and leaned against Spock's desk. He continued to look at Spock, his expression had become cold, hard and difficult to read, but Spock was able to see what Lord Christopher felt in his eyes, two things that Spock never wanted from him – anger and disappointment.

"Lord Christopher," Spock began as he stood. "I cannot renege upon my duty."

"Duty to what?" Lord Christopher asked in a more animated yet still dangerous tone. "To the great and almighty Starfleet or to your father? Don't answer that just yet." He put his hand up to signal Spock to stop speaking before he started. "I want you, before you go back on the Bridge, to think about this; can you honestly tell me that you are remaining in command because your duty to Starfleet is that important? Or is it because it's easier?"

Spock said nothing, he was unsure of how to respond to the question. Lord Christopher stood up, straighten his jacket and headed to the door.

"Oh Spock answer me this here and now if you can; can you honestly tell me that you can continue your life in peace with a decision that ended your father's life?"

Lord Christopher waited for an answer from Spock, but none came. Spock unconsciously reached for his face where Amanda had slapped him.

"That's what I thought." And without another word Lord Christopher left, allowing Spock to think over the things he asked of him.

* * *

_Authoress' Note:_ Wow! another long chapter -- I didn't expect it to be so long! It was also one of the harder chapters to write so it will be much appericate to hear what you guys thought!!:) What do you guys think of Lord Christopher? is something I would like to know! Happy Reading!


	5. Lord Christopher Talks, Everyone Listens

**Title:** During the Journey to Babel

Lord Christopher, after he left Spock's room, went to the Observation Deck and paced. He hoped and prayed that what he said got though to Spock, past his pride, past his stubborn nature. He felt almost convinced by his performance in Spock's quarters. He knew that Spock's nature would not allow him to stand by idle and let his father die. It would just take him awhile to come around to the decision. The Captain's attack and injury had thrown a proverbial wrench into Lord Christopher's plan.

Lord Christopher soon became tired of his pacing and sat down. He opened his mind the going ons of the ship; in this state he knew what people were doing, most people were not trained to keep their thoughts to themselves so he could hear and even see what was happening.

Spock returned to the Bridge his head was filled with thoughts of everything that his mother and Lord Christopher had said to him; the eternal debate between his Vulcan training and human instinct was again eating away at him. Lord Christopher could see that Spock wanted to check on something about the alien ship that was nagging at him, than he would go to Sickbay to help Sarek.

"Thank the Creator," Lord Christopher whispered to himself. He suddenly noticed an interesting development in Sickbay.

"I'm not going to let him commit patricide." Lord Christopher heard Kirk say as he eased himself to a sitting position. Lord Christopher shook his head in amusement.

"I knew I liked that Captain." Lord Christopher thought that Kirk's plan was ingenious, though completely unnecessary. He allowed Kirk and McCoy to play out their charade knowing Spock would know something was amiss but would go along with it anyway.

Lord Christopher's next course of action was to go to the brig. He had to talk with the Andorian there.

Slipping past security to the brig was child's play and was rather boring for Lord Christopher; he needed a challenge and some variety in his activites.

When he reached the Andorian's cell the prisoner inside was glaring at the floor and ignored whoever was at the door. Lord Christopher leaned against the door frame and observed the Andorian and immediately noticed something was off.

"You know Thelev, I had everything planed out," Lord Christopher said causing the prisoner to jump to his feet ready for an attack that was not coming. "But then you came along with your little sabotage scheme and that forced me to improvise."

"You're not security." The prisoner stated or ask, Lord Christopher could not tell but he did not really care which it was.

"No I'm much worse than security," Lord Christopher said lightly. There was nothing threatening in his tone of voice but it sent chills up the prisoner's back. "I'm a friend of the Vulcan Ambassador you tried to frame."

Lord Christopher stood and, quite unexpectedly, walked through the cell's barrier; the electric barrier flickered as he walked through, unharmed by the voltage.

"I know you're a spy sent to disrupt the Babel conference," Lord Christopher continued and he began walking in a circle with the prisoner remaining opposite of him. "I should have realized it was you when I first sensed how negatively charged you were; but I had other things on my mind. I also know you are Orion, oh please don't look so shocked.

"Any way, the only reason I am talking to you is that I know you are in constant sub-space radio contact with the ship out there that's been causing all the trouble and they are, in turn, radioing it to the Orion Syndicate. So I want the Orion Syndicate to listen very carefully: the Keepers are watching and you need to be afraid."

Lord Christopher glared a few moments at the disguised Orion before he walked through the barrier. He returned to where many of the other ambassadors had gather to talk with them, Lord Christopher was still on a mission for the Keepers and he could not let his duty be ignored any longer. He did all he could for his friend Sarek and his family, so now all that Lord Christopher could do was wait until after the operation.

Lord Christopher put on his most charming smile and talked with all the delegates on varying topics, but none of the topics could hold his interest. The delegates still talked of the same things of when they first came aboard the _Enterprise_. The only new thing that was discussed was the very noticeable tension that was among the crew and speculation of why the tension was there.

There was nothing new that Lord Christopher saw to add to his report and decided to leave. As he reached the door the _Enterprise_ lurched knocking Lord Christopher back into the rec room.

"What's going on?" A delegate shouted voicing what was on everyone's mind.

"Orion's are so stubborn," Lord Christopher muttered to himself.

* * *

_Authoress' Note:_ I know this is a rather short chapter, my muse wasn't really speaking to me...saddness. Well, as always, please review and tell me what you think (at least two before I update). I'll be traveling for the next few months so updates will be fewer and farther between. Thanks for reading!!!


	6. Loose Ends

**Title:** During the Journey to Babel

"That was one bumpy ride," Lord Christopher commented as he entered the Sickbay. Amanda was sitting between her husband and son and was glowing in the fact that she still had both Vulcans with her. She smiled at Lord Christopher as he kissed her hand. "How are the patients?"

"Healing well," Amanda said gleefully.

"Good," Lord Christopher said walking to Spock's bed. "I must admit that it was more difficult than I thought."

"What was more difficult?" Spock inquired. Lord Christopher did not answer Spock, he just smiled at him.

"Will you be continuing to the conference?" Sarek asked when he saw that Lord Christopher was not going to answer his son's question.

"No," Lord Christopher turned to Sarek. "I've collected enough data for the Keepers' and I will be leaving as soon as we reach Babel.

"I better go," Lord Christopher's mood suddenly changed; he looked around the room as though he sensed something. "Dr. McCoy is about to release you Spock. I like the Doctor but his Southern twang irks me a bit. So Sarek, Amanda, Spock – may the Creator smile upon you 'til we meet again."

Just as Lord Christopher left McCoy entered the room to release Spock back to his duties.

"Well Spock your blood production is back to normal and you've recovered nicely from the operation." McCoy said looking at Spock's chart and then signed it. "You're free to go."

Spock quickly got out of the med bed and retrieved his uniform. Just before he left, he promised Sarek and Amanda to see them before they left for the conference. Outside Sickbay Spock found Lord Christopher waiting by the turbo lift.

"You were right," Spock said as he walked into the turbo lift followed by Lord Christopher.

"About what in particular?"

"It was easier to go to the captain's chair then go to the aid of my father." Spock explained not looking at the other man.

"Computer, stop lift." Lord Christopher suddenly commanded. The turbo cam to a steady stop and Lord Christopher turned to Spock. "Spock, I knew you would eventually go to help your father. You are your mother's son as well."

"Specify."

"Spock, you and everyone else seems to forget that you are Vulcan _and_ Human." Lord Christopher sighed. "No matter how hard you try you can't be completely Vulcan because you are not. You've spent most of your life trying to ignore your human heritage like it was some to be ashamed of when it's not. How many times do I have to drill this into your head before you will remember it?"

"It is difficult," Spock responded truthfully.

"I know," Lord Christopher was tempted to place a comforting hand on Spock's shoulder but resisted. He had to remind himself that the Vulcan was no longer a small child. "But remember that you have your family and friends to aid you in your difficulties. And I am sorry."

"You were completely justified in your remarks to me earlier."

"Yes I know," Lord Christopher remarked causing Spock to give him a quizzical look. "But that doesn't mean I should have done it." The turbolift stopped and the door slid open with a soft hiss. Lord Christopher motioned to Spock to walk with him.

"Do you remember the question that was asked of you by the Keepers?" Lord Christopher asked softly as a group of delegates passed by them.

"I have already given my answer to Lady Mina." Spock said.

"I know that," Lord Christopher nodded. "But the Parliament wanted me to double check while I was on this mission. Your answer."

"It remains the same." Spock said firmly.

"Good," Lord Christopher sighed. "If you had changed your answer it would have given me a headache. That is a joke, Spock." he added when saw the confused expression on Spock's face.

"When you speak in a humourous manner is it the same as when you speak in a serious one." Spock pointed out.

"Yes I know," Lord Christopher smiled. "It's called talking deadpan; it's especially great at negotiations to confuse people.

"But now I must go," Lord Christopher said suddenly, his tone becoming. "I have to return to Vitae Custos soon with my report. Until we meet again Spock, may the Creator smile upon you."

Lord Christopher offered his hand to the Vulcan and, in an uncharacteristic gesture, Spock shook it.

"Until we meet again, Lord Christopher."

* * *

"I'm glad I found you before you left." Amanda said smiling to Lord Christopher. He was walking her back to her quarters; McCoy was allowing Sarek to return to his quarters before they reached Babel and Amanda wanted to make sure everything was ready.

"Really,"

"Yes, I wanted to ask you a few questions."

"Fire away," Lord Christopher said.

"On Vulcan you said you had three reasons for wanting Sarek's aid in getting on the _Enterprise, _but you never gave the third reason." Amanda spoke as she entered the code to her quarters.

"I'm going to venture you want to know my third reason." Lord Christopher attempted to surppress a smile that was forming on his lips.

"Yes." Amanda invited Lord Christopher inside and a seat when he entered.

"Is it not obvious?" Lord Christopher asked as he sat down. Amanda did not respond with words but with a look. "Ah, Well, if you wish for me to spell it out for you..."

"That would be most kind," Amanda said joining in on the dry sarcasm Lord Christopher often spoke in.

"The third reason was for your family." Lord Christopher explained. "I could not bear the thought of Sarek and Spock being on such cold terms for the rest of their lives. They're too stubborn to realize that it effected more people then just themselves."

"Like me," Amanda said quietly as she sat down.

"Like you," Lord Christopher confirmed. "And when the Keepers gave me this assignment I saw an opportunity to help things along. I do hope I haven't interfered where I shouldn't have."

"Lord Christopher," Amanda looked at him and gave him a smile. "Sometimes people need their friends to interfere, especially when they, themselves, are too blind to see their problem.

"I am very glad you interfered." Amanda grabbed Lord Christopher's hand gave lightly squeezed it.

"You had another question?" Lord Christopher asked.

"Yes," Amanda was not a forward with this question as she had to last.

"And," Lord Christopher prompted.

"When will it happen?" She asked and Lord Christopher knew exactly what she meant.

"Soon,"

"How soon?" Amanda asked, this time more firmly. "Soon for us, or soon for you?"

"Soon." Lord Christopher said again. "That's all I can say." He stood and went to the door but he paused to turned around to look at Amanda. "After the Conference, may my sister and I come for a short visit?"

"You're always welcome to my home, Lord Christopher." Amanda smiled at him. He bowed his head towards her and left. She wanted to call him back or to follow him but she knew that it would be to no avail. He would be gone. Gone, until he appeared again for whatever reason.

* * *

_Authoress' Note: _I am so sorry that this took so long. I've been travelling the past few weeks and now am studying in Roma, Italia. Please review! I'm going to try to update my other stories on here and maybe start another one based on an episode. Enjoy!!


End file.
